Séduction Fatale
by Crisp2
Summary: Será que um simples trabalho pode trazer à tona emoções escondidas/reprimidas? Uma história de romance e desejo com os atores Cory Monteith e Lea Michele da série Glee.
1. Prólogo

Esta é uma história fictícia envolvendo os atores Lea Michele e Cory Monteith, ambos conhecidos através da série da Fox Glee, bem como bastidores e algumas pessoas do elenco da mesma. Comentários são muito bem vindos.

* * *

><p>1. Prólogo<p>

"Ufa!" Lea deixa escapar entre um suspiro, mais um dia de gravações que chegava ao fim. Ela amava seu trabalho, mas tinha horas que o corpo não agüentava mais, se entregava. Era hora de trocar de roupa e ir pro seu apartamento descansar. Já saindo do figurino, rumo ao estacionamento, uma de suas colegas lhe dá um abraço e se despede. "Lea, eu sei que você ama sua personagem, mas podia deixar ela aqui no set!" Lea por um instante fica pensativa, até que passa por um espelho: não é que ela tenha esquecido de trocar de roupa, na realidade ela gostava de se vestir no dia a dia de maneira mais confortável, algo muito semelhante com os vestidinhos e sapatilhas de sua personagem. Vestidos e roupas mais elegantes e ousados ficavam só pra grandes ocasiões. Mesmo crescendo no ambiente cheio de glamour da Broadway e convivendo agora com tantas celebridades em Hollywood, ela gostava de estar mais casual. Por um lado era bom sentir-se confortável depois de um longo dia de trabalho, mas no seu ego feminino ela sentia-se mal quando as pessoas faziam comentários maldosos sobre seu jeito de ser, de se vestir, isso quando não implicavam em falar da sua altura ou do seu nariz. "Por que não faz uma cirurgia? Por que não usa mais saltos e roupas mais atraentes? Nas festas e eventos que vai, ela até tenta, mas ta longe de parecer como umas das estrelas de Hollywood! Diva, só se for no circulozinho social dela!" Frases desse tipo ela já estava cansada de ouvir, mas o que confortava era que como atriz ela podia interpretar vários personagens e um dia ela ainda ia mostrar que ela era mais do que uma bonequinha enfeitada que cantava bonitinho, ela podia ser misteriosa, envolvente, fatal, como qualquer uma das suas colegas atrizes. Mal podia imaginar que esse dia estava mais próximo do que imaginava.

.:

Desengonçado, meio atrapalhado com tantas pastas do trabalho, scripts da série, cifras e letras de músicas pra memorizar, papéis e contratos de campanhas de instituições que estava apoiando além de outras que queriam sua ajuda, material da banda, faminto e exausto. Era assim que Cory estava terminando mais um dia de trabalho. Largando tudo em seu quarto, ele resolveu fazer um lanche na cozinha antes de começar a desvendar toda aquela papelada. "Ei Cory, ta parecendo um fantasma, devia experimentar comer de vez em quando, ta ficando muito magro e pálido", em meio a risos, seus amigos que moravam com ele, tentavam argumentar pra não se matar tanto trabalhando, pra viver um pouco. "Que nada" ele pensava, parecia que quanto mais se esforçava mais críticas surgiam. Se fossem construtivas ainda, mas na maioria eram cheias de maldade e sensacionalismo. "Cory monteith, astro da série Glee estreou no cinema essa semana, mas pelos comentários da crítica, repetiu a mesma atuação sem brilho e irrelevante de seu personagem na série da Fox...acho que ele talvez devesse ficar na caridade, vejo um futuro mais promissor pra ele". Essas eram palavras do apresentador de um desses programas de entretenimento que passava naquele momento na tv. Eram como facadas pra Cory, ninguém era obrigado a gostar dos seus trabalhos, mas respeito todos deveriam ter. Ele se esforçava tanto, trabalhava sempre com tanto afinco, nunca ia se acostumar com tal comentários de pessoas que ficam só sentado apontando e criticando. "Como ator sei que tenho muito a melhorar, a gente aprende todo dia, mas meus trabalhos pra ajudar as pessoas não são pra me vangloriar, são pra evitar que jovens entrem num caminho que eu passei e que quase não sobrevivi, não é pra me promover, pra isso me esforço na minha profissão, e um dia eu ainda vou mostrar pra esse povo o quão bom ator eu sou" ele pensava.

.:

E enquanto isso, a marca mais famosa e vendida de perfumes do mundo estava finalizando seu mais novo projeto.

"É perfeito! É sedutor, envolvente, sexy, excitante,...incrível!" Exclamou eufórico dono da marca.

(Risos) "Como você pode sentir tudo isso num simples perfume?" Perguntou um dos técnicos.

"Esse perfume é minha obra prima, sabe por que? Porque desperta todos seus sentidos... é capaz de enfeitiçar, de deixar o outro l-o-u-c-o!" Disse ele.

"Adoro essa sua paixão, mas não acha que é demais? O perfume é bom, mas..."

"...mas é por esta razão que você faz as essências e eu o produto. Aliado a um bom jogo de marketing e publicidade, esse seu "perfume bom" vai conquistar o mundo!" e continuou: "Sedutor, envolvente, sexy, excitante,... ou melhor, fatal!"

"Coloca como garota propaganda uma daquelas modelos sexy, sabe, daquela marca de lingerie famosa que sempre fazem aqueles desfiles de tirar o fôlego".

"Não, não, isso seria muito óbvio! Vamos surpreender, talvez alguém já com certo carisma no mercado, mas que não tenha todo esse apelo sedutor, daí o perfume poderia transformá-la...acho que vai ser por aí". Pensou o dono saindo do laboratório. "Fatal, sedução, sedução fatal, não, não, não, hum... talvez... sim, séduction fatale, esse vai ser o nome. Bom, agora quem poderia ser nossa garota fatal? Hum..." Eis que ao passar por uma tv ligada, a qual passava um programa de fofocas de celebridades, uma figura pequena, meiga e muito bonita lhe chama a atenção. "O que é esse tal Glee?" Pergunta à sua secretária. Após a explicação da moça sobre o seriado e principalmente a relevância sobre o público cativo da mesma, o dono teve uma certeza: "achei nossa mulher fatal!".


	2. A Proposta

2. A Proposta

Já era a terceira mensagem seguida que sua agente mandava pro seu celular, na primeira Lea não deu muita importância, iria ver mais tarde e daí então retornaria; mas agora já estava ficando curiosa, deveria ser urgente ela pensou. "Preciso conversar contigo pessoalmente, tenho ótima proposta de trabalho. Que tal almoço?" Lea confirmou o convite: "Espero que seja boa mesmo!".

.:

"Mas não pode me adiantar? Tudo bem então, te encontro lá". Cory desligou o celular e olhou pro relógio, ainda faltava muito pro almoço, daria tempo de resolver alguns assuntos pendentes no set antes de ir por local combinado com seu agente. "Ele estava ansioso, tomara que seja um bom trabalho mesmo!" Pensou enquanto guardava seu celular e se dirigia ao camarim.

.:

Os lugares eram diferentes, mas a cena era a mesma. Lea almoçava com sua agente e Cory com o seu:

"Como?" Lea e Cory exclamaram. "Repita, por favor".

"Eles criaram um novo perfume e estão pra lançar no mercado, e escolheram você pra ser a garota propaganda dele. Lea você conhece essa marca, todo mundo conhece. É a mais vendida, mais famosa do mundo! Você já sabe quem fez propaganda dela? Metade das mulheres mais lindas de Hollywood e a outra metade mataria a família pra conseguir ser! Essa marca tem um alcance mundial acho que até pra fora do mundo, porque eles vendem muito e seus perfumes não são assim tão acessíveis..."

Lea tinha que rir da moça, ela às vezes meio que saia de si, viajava literalmente. Mas uma coisa ela tinha razão: trabalhar com um grupo desses era um verdadeiro sonho profissional, sem contar no cachê. "Uau, é muito dinheiro!" Ela estava de boca aberta.

Ali em outro restaurante...

"Me explica melhor, do que se trata de verdade? Eles não iam pagar tudo isso só pra eu ir, sei lá, tirar umas fotos, fazer um comercial, ou coisa do tipo". Cory estava meio desconfiado.

"Mas é isso mesmo Cory, sessão de fotos e comercial, além de autorização de imagem. Vai ser a publicidade do novo perfume, segundo eles próprios, 'a química e o carisma do casal pra impulsionar o sucesso do produto', coisa de marketing".

"Casal?" Novamente, Lea e Cory ficavam atônitos. "Como assim casal?"

Era isso mesmo, ambos foram convidados pra ser os garotos propaganda do perfume. A empresa ficou encantada com a sinergia deles na tela, aliada a idéia de abordagem do perfume, iria surpreender o mundo.

"E o Cory já aceitou?"

"Não sei Lea, mas porque não aceitaria? Veja bem, trabalhar com essa marca, sua equipe de publicitários e _promoters_ que são um sonho, ter um alcance do seu trabalho mundialmente e ainda ganhar essa bolada, só louco não aceitaria! Ou vai me dizer que você está pensando em não aceitar? Lea do céu..."

Apesar do êxtase inicial, Lea se lembrou dos trabalhos que a tal marca de perfumes já fez que ela viu: eram fantásticos, mas as mulheres eram deusas e com forte apelo sedutor, sexy, será que ela se encaixava mesmo nisso?

"Lea, eu sou meio louca, mas ouça bem minha querida, uma coisa eu tenho certeza: você é atriz e ama sua profissão, então tem que estar aberta a todos os papéis, personagens, não pode querer ser sempre a boazinha ou a mazinha, certo? Além do que, se eles te escolheram é porque eles gostaram de você, do seu trabalho. Eles não iriam queimar dinheiro, muito menos o nome da marca no mercado! Acredite em você!"

"Você sabe mesmo como me animar. Ok, eu aceito, seja o que Deus quiser!" Também não estaria sozinha, Cory estaria lá, e ela estaria segura com ele.

Será mesmo que estaria segura com ele? E quem iria lhe proteger dela mesma?


	3. Era Pra Ser Segredo?

**3. Era Pra Ser Segredo?**

"Hei Franketeen, aonde vai com tanta pressa?" Lea esbarrou em Cory entrando no set de filmagens.

"Oi Lea" Cory sorriu ao perceber que quase derrubou a amiga. "Desculpe, eu sou desengonçado mesmo. È que queria revisar algumas falas com Chris antes do ensaio geral".

"Não se preocupe. To inteira!" Ela riu, como que pra amenizar a preocupação daquele gigante ao bater na pequenininha. "E aí, vamos trabalhar juntos Sr. Monteith?"

"Claro, acho que temos algumas cenas juntos hoje ainda, tem aquela da..."

Lea interrompeu.

"Não é dessas que cenas que eu tava falando" Lea deu um sorrisinho zombeteiro.

"Ah, sei, pois é, que coisa né! Parece que estamos convencendo com nossa atuação. Esse pessoal chamando a gente pra fazer um trabalho desses... é ótimo não? To ansioso, acho que vai ser uma experiência maravilhosa pra nós dois como atores e tal".

"Ah sim, também pensei isso. Na verdade, no início tive um pouco de medo sabe, porque vai ser uma grande exposição, digo, tem um forte apelo sexual e ... sabe o que eu quero dizer né? Pensei nos nossos fãs, se vão entender, gostar, sei lá. Vai ser meio que o oposto do que estamos fazendo aqui na série, apesar de já ter feitos alguns ensaios mais ousados, nada passou perto disso. Lembra da vez que fizemos aquele ensaio pra GQ Magazine, eu você e a Di? Nossa, quanto tempo depois ficamos agüentando e tendo que se explicar sobre aquelas fotos".

"Lembro, mas você não pode negar que esta é uma oportunidade de ouro pra desenvolvermos papéis aos quais estamos limitados aqui na série. Daí estamos ficando meio que taxados a personagens sempre desse estilo. Daí acham que a gente só sabe fazer isso, me entende?"

"Você tem razão".

"E também acho que dia após dia, as pessoas estão entendendo melhor as coisas e sabendo separar. Tirando meia dúzia que sempre vai reclamar, o restante, e principalmente nossos verdadeiros fãs, vão estar do nosso lado".

"Ah Cory, você é incrível, tão bom conversar contigo. É como se você tivesse o dom de eliminar meu maior problema com apenas um sopro. Amo muito você meu amigo, nunca deixe de ser assim!"

Cory ficou vermelho, todo envergonhado mas feliz com as palavras dela.

"Pode ter certeza que é recíproco Lea, já falei inúmeras vezes que você ilumina o meu dia. Também gosto muito de você. E não vamos ficar preocupados ainda, só daqui a alguns dias vamos fazer a campanha, vai dar pra encaixar entre nosso trabalho aqui da série, já me informei com a produção. Até lá, vamos deixar de lado. Acho que só depois do trabalho pronto, aparecendo pro público é que vão começar a comentar, criticar e tudo isso que nós sabemos".

.:

"Lea sua danada, como é que você não comentou nada pra gente? E você sr. Monteith? Nada. Uma bomba dessas e estavam guardando pra quando?" Dianna, Heather e mais uma turma cercavam Lea e Cory, enquanto eles estavam ensaiando uma música pro próximo episódio.

Lea olhou pra Cory meio que perguntando se ele havia contado sobre a campanha do perfume pro elenco, e ele fez o mesmo.

"Não era segredo, mas ainda é tudo muito recente, e como vai demorar alguns dias, nem comentamos nada". Cory tentava explicar que não tinha nada demais.

"Somos uma família" disse Heather, "uma coisas dessas vocês tinham que ter ligado pra gente no mesmo dia, tínhamos que comemorar! Tínhamos não, vamos comemorar!" Pra Heather tudo era motivo pra festa.

"Lea, essa é uma chance maravilhosa e vocês dois meus amigos, ganharam na loteria. Vocês tem noção da visibilidade que esse trabalho vai dar pra carreira de cada um? Vocês sabem que a produção que trabalha com essa marca é uma das melhores no mercado. E os contatos que vocês vão ter com essas pessoas, gente ligada a elas, e..."

"É verdade, mas não podemos tirar o nosso pé do chão, começar a pirar, porque senão o trabalho não vai ficar legal e a crítica, que já gosta de malhar a gente, vai vir com tudo! Temos que ficar focados em fazer um trabalho a altura da confiança que depositaram na gente! Depois colhemos os frutos!' Disse Cory.

"Hei gente, como é que pode um garoto com cara de bobo desse tamanho todo, meio desengonçado sem jeito, abrir a boca e deixar sair cada pérola dessas sem fazer esforço, como quem apenas fosse piscar os olhos?" Dianna cutucava Cory só pra incomodá-lo.

Todos eles embarcaram na onda de Dianna e virou uma bagunça. A critica sempre tocava nessa mesma tecla, desmerecendo Cory, não vendo a realidade que todos os seus amigos e colegas viam, uma pessoa incrível e inteligentíssima.

"Hei, hei cambada, como é que vocês ficaram sabendo?" Perguntou Lea parando a baderna.

"Vimos num desses programas de fofoca. Parece que o responsável da marca anunciou o lançamento do novo perfume e dos garotos propaganda. Daí ligar vocês a Glee, esse tipo de trabalho relacionando ao que vocês estão acostumados a fazer, pras especulações e achismos foi um pulo. E daí em diante foi como abrir uma rede, ta todo mundo sabendo e comentando". Disse Dianna.

"Todo mundo" Lea e Cory se espantaram.


	4. PréProdução

**4. A Pré-Produção**

Cory e Lea, quando aceitaram fazer a campanha do perfume, nem imaginavam o que viria. Conversavam sobre a repercussão positiva ou negativa que viria com a apresentação do trabalho pronto, mas não sonhavam que antes da pré-produção do mesmo fossem ter que explicar, argumentar ou defender alguma coisa. Os dias que sucederam o anúncio até os primeiros passos pra começar a ver sobre a produção da campanha foram exaustivos pra ambos. Ás vezes tinham meio que se esconder da imprensa devido tamanha gana dos repórteres, pra ver se conseguiam algum furo, sem contar que gostavam de alfinetar, meio que desacreditando da potencialidade de Lea e Cory, dando a entender que seria um fardo demasiado pra eles, que era muito pra eles e tal. Machucava, mas eles decidiram usar isso como um estímulo pra conseguir seu objetivo: uniram-se pra juntos calar a boca de todo esse povo sensacionalista. Então, em meio as suas tarefas pessoais e com a série, ambos trocavam idéias, sugestões, expectativas. Agora já não eram apenas companheiros de trabalho e ótimos amigos, agora se tornaram cúmplices, unha e carne. E toda essa proximidade fez com que o carinho que os dois sentiam um pelo outro aumentasse, junto com a admiração e a vontade de estar sempre perto. Um sentimento tão forte e intenso que transcendia o sentimento de amizade.

"O que é isso Lea Michele Sarfati? Crie vergonha na cara! Você tem namorado! Maravilhoso por sinal. Pare de misturar as coisas!" Lea pensava toda vez que começava a pensar em alguma coisa relacionada com Cory. O fato é que cada vez ela lembrava menos do tal namorado e o deixava meio que de lado, alegando que era por causa do trabalho. Lea não tinha certeza de nada, não sabia se estava ficando apaixonada por Cory, se ainda gostava de seu namorado, estava era ficando perdida dentro dela mesma. Sua única certeza é que desde a primeira vez que viu Cory, algo ascendeu dentro dela, e de uns dias pra cá estava deixando ela tonta.

Cory, por sua vez, também estava perdido em pensamentos parecidos aos de Lea. Aquela menina incrível que ele se encantou no primeiro dia que viu junto a produção da série, estava nos últimos dias lhe fazendo sonhar acordado, delirar e rir sozinho. "Pare seu idiota! Ela tem namorado e não ta nem aí pra você!" Ele tentava se conter jogando água no rosto e respirando fundo. "Depois da campanha volta tudo ao ritmo normal, e não temos mais porque ficar tanto tempo junto, mesmo tendo as filmagens da série". Mas será que ele queria mesmo ficar longe dela, agora que tinha experimentado o gosto de tê-la o dia todo ao seu lado, não importando série, entrevista ou que fosse que tivesse que mantê-los juntos?

.:

Enfim, a semana dedicada à campanha chegou. Correria total, pois Lea e Cory foram informados que iriam ter que viajar pra Inglaterra, pois iriam fazer a campanha em um dos casarões antigos dela. Mais informações novas: a marca de perfume acertou uma parceria com a mesma revista que eles haviam posado há algum tempo atrás, a tal da GQ Magazine, pra fazer os bastidores. Eles foram questionados se autorizavam, mas ambos assentiram, pois já que tinham embarcado iam até o fim.

.;

"Cory, me dá uma dica, o que você acha, queria mudar algo em mim pra dar um 'up' no meu visual, sei lá, podia mudar o cabelo,..." antes que ele respondesse, eles foram interrompidos por uma figura um tanto ... peculiar, que fazia parecer o Chris dançando Single Ladies a coisa mais natural do mundo. Era um homossexual sim, bastante afeminado, mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção de ambos. "Como aquela criatura se equilibrava em cima daquele salto? Devia ter uns 15 cm pra mais". Lea pensou. Era muito elegante em sua roupa casual e seu ar de superioridade.

"Não façam o meu trabalho meus amores!" Sorriu dando dois beijos no rosto de Lea e de Cory, ao qual primeiro olhou de cima abaixo com um olhar malicioso. "Muito bom, escolheram a dedo dessa vez!"

Lea deu uma de suas gargalhadas e os três acabaram rindo da situação.

"Agora que quebramos o gelo, vamos ao trabalho: bem, sou Jay, sou consultor de estilo e fui mandado aqui pela produção pra ajudá-los na composição dos personagens. Lea, vamos transformar você numa mulher misteriosa, envolvente e fatal, hum...isso, o resto você já tem,é linda, sexy, só falta dar uns toquezinhos, acho que vamos fazer um pouco de bronzeamento, nada exagerado, só pra dar uma corzinha de pecado em você. Cabelo... nada de loira, ou você tava querendo ficar loira? Não né!" Lea riu imaginando ela loira, não mesmo! "Então, vamos escurecer o brilho do seu cabelo, fazer colocar alguns apliques em três tons acima da cor do seu cabelo. Um mais escuro que o outro até chegar em quase preto, além de volume, vai deixar seu cabelo vivo, cheio de contraste e luz. Agora você gato, hum... o que vou fazer nesses 3 km de homem meu Deus..." Jay olhou pra Lea e piscou, brincando com o fato de Cory ser extremamente tímido. "Não fique tão vermelho meu anjo, provavelmente eles vão te tirar pelo menos a camisa, e você não vai poder corar! Falando nisso, como você é sem camisa? Imagino que deva ser muito branquinho!"

"Pode apostar" Lea se divertia com a situação.

"Quer saber, vamos deixar você assim. Eles vão adorar o contraste, já que a Lea vai ficar mais morena, você vai ficar pálido. Vai se encaixar perfeitamente no seu papel de executivo, homem de negócios, sem tempo e desligado. Só vamos te dar um ar mais de homem, hum... quanto tempo leva pra crescer sua barba? Pra ficar assim começando a aparecer pelo maxilar?"

"Uns 2 a 3 dias, acho".

"Então, de hoje até o dia marcado, você não vai mais fazer a barba, vai deixar ela crescer, ela vai ficar meio ralinha, começando a apontar, bem com tipo de 'homem tô nem aí'. E o cabelo... ta meio curtinho... hum... vamos colocar pequenas mexas pra dar um pouquinho mais de movimento, pra segunda tomada, pra ficar um cabelo mais bagunçado". Jay era muito profissional, mas tanto Lea como Cory ficaram mais impressionados era com a segurança e rapidez que ele decidia e escolhia tudo. Se esse consultor chamou a atenção deles, ambos ficaram curiosos imaginando como seria o restante da produção que esperava por eles na Inglaterra!


	5. E Chegou o Grande Dia

**5. E o Chegou o Grande Dia**

"Enfim chegou! Ansiosa?" Perguntou Cory ao encontrar com Lea no aeroporto conforme haviam combinado.

"Só um pouquinho, e você?

"Agora ta tudo bem, o problema vai ser se eles me mandarem tirar a roupa".

"Pare de ser bobo".

"Você sabe que não me sinto a vontade, não gosto. Sou muito branco, grande, todo mundo diz que to meio gordo..."

"Você gordo? Não me faça rir essa hora sem ter tomado um café antes. Você é grande devido seu porte físico, nem em sonho você ta acima do peso. Ta tudo perfeito em você, sem tirar nem pôr!" Depois que ela falou, percebeu que havia falado demais, a sorte que Cory não havia percebido.

.:

"Bem vindos" O próprio dono da marca de perfume recebeu Lea e Cory para um jantar em um restaurante elegantíssimo, juntamente com o diretor e mais duas pessoas responsáveis pela campanha. Após um jantar maravilhoso, comida boa e conversa melhor ainda, era hora de começar a tratar de trabalho. O diretor explicou a idéia principal da campanha e a abordagem do perfume.

"Este é o Séduction Fatale, nosso mais novo filho" disse o dono entregando pra Lea e pra Cory provarem o perfume.

"Nossa, ele é muito bom, diferente, vai ser um sucesso. Eu nunca vi nada igual" disse Lea.

"É incrível mesmo, parece que tem vida, não sei, sem dúvida é marcante" disse Cory olhando pra Lea e pensando nela usando aquela fragrância tão exótica e maravilhosa".

"Como o próprio nome diz, o perfume vem a ser uma sedução fatal! Capaz de tornar toda mulher um verdadeiro mulherão, enfeitiçar e enlouquecer até o homem mais moderno, acostumado com tudo e desligado que existir". Explanou o diretor.

"Então é simples Lea, você, nossa menininha meiga vai se tornar o próprio perfume, pura sedução fatal, e vai deixar nosso homem desligado, que é o Cory, extremamente louco". Todos na mesa riram da naturalidade daquele senhor.

O diretor continuou explicando sobre os próximos dois de trabalho, a parte de estúdio, externas, pessoal envolvido da produção, os representantes da revista que iriam cobrir os bastidores, datas que iriam começar a veicular o material pra imprensa e pro público, todos os detalhes.

"Ah, ia me esquecendo, como vocês além de atuar, cantam, interpretam as canções, nós não íamos perder a oportunidade. Vamos fazer dois comerciais para tv, um do ponto de vista da Lea e outro, do Cory, ambos cantando. Pode ser dublagem mesmo, o que vale é a interpretação das música de fundo. Lea vai ficar com 'S & M da Rihanna' e Cory com Tonight (I'm Loving You) de Enrique Iglesias, já devidamente autorizados pelos cantores e autores. Claro que os dois vão se complementar. Esses vão ter uma duração um pouco mais longa, como é de costume, pra passar nos horários nobres de cada país que a marca atua, que são quase todos como vocês sabem" pausa do diretor pra implicar com o dono por mais aumento, o qual fez que ia ver o resultado pra dar uma resposta. O clima era muito descontraído entre aqueles dois senhores, pois fazia anos que trabalhavam juntos. "Também vamos fazer comerciais mais curtos, mas leves de conteúdo pra passar nos outros horários pra não chocar nenhuma criança, visto que vocês têm um público muito grande de adolescentes e crianças, apesar de que eu acho que as crianças são mais espertas que nós, mas tudo bem, amenizamos os críticos. Bom, entre uma filmagem e outra pro tal clipe, vamos tirando fotos e montando nosso material tanto pra revista quanto pra campanha em si do perfume. Podem ter certeza de uma coisa: nós vamos sugar vocês dois até a última gota. E eu não estou brincando!" O diretor riu ao ver o espanto nos rostos do casal. "Não, eu tava brincando. Mas descansem hoje a noite porque amanhã o dia vai ser puxado".


	6. Luz, Câmera, Ação!

**6. Luz, Câmera, Ação!**

"Sem dúvida o diretor não estava brincando!" Pensou Lea. O dia mal amanheceu e ela já havia perdido a conta de quantas lingeries diferentes havia provado. Era uma mais linda que a outra, pra ela qualquer uma tava ótima, mas o pessoal eram muito perfeccionista: além de ajudar a dar vida a personagem que ela iria interpretar, tinha que deixá-la com cara e corpo de mulherão. E os sapatos? Saltos finos e altíssimos, Lea olhava meio que assustada; "como eu vou conseguir parar em cima disso?". Olhando a cara de Lea, um dos figurinistas riu da situação: "dá teu jeito, vai ter que se equilibrar bonito, também bem feito ter um parceiro tão alto!". Lea teve que rir junto, "ou ele que é muito alto ou eu que sou muito baixinha...mas pode deixar, qualquer coisa, se eu ver que vou cair, eu me agarro nele e continuo o show, tudo vai valer".

As horas voavam, o dia já estava acabando e Lea estava cansada de ser arrastada de um lado pro outro dentro daquele casarão antigo: sobe escadas, desce escadas, deita nas escadas, arranha as paredes, caras e bocas, era mais ou menos assim, várias vezes, vários ângulos, todas as possibilidades possíveis eram exploradas de cada ambiente diferente. Segundo o diretor, quanto mais cenas, mais material iria ter pra edição, logo, mais chances de sair um trabalho perto da perfeição. Pausas curtas pra descanso, lanches rápidos, e voltava tudo de novo. Aquele pessoal era insaciável!

Já a noite, Lea mal acreditou quando o diretor disse "Por hoje chega!". Já estava entrando a madrugada, quando ela entrou em seu quarto do hotel, abriu a porta e parou por um segundo..."será que ele já chegou?" Lea virou-se e foi até o fim daquele corredor até o quarto de Cory. Eles não se viram o dia todo, gravaram cenas separadamente, ela em estúdio e ele algumas em estúdio e outras, quando anoiteceu, na rua. Quando ergueu a mão pra bater na porta, ela se abriu e Cory surgiu, abrindo seu maior sorriso. "Eu estava indo lá agora mesmo". Lea entrou e se jogou no primeiro sofá que viu pela frente.

"Cansada?" perguntou ele.

"Exausta!" respondeu ela.

"Idem".

Cory pegou uma garrafa de água e sentou do lado dela.

"To morto de sede!".

Lea riu: "eu imaginei, quando um dos produtores me disse pra comer o menos que eu pudesse e ingerir pouca água, me lembrei de você que vive o dia todo com uma garrafa de água na mão!"

"Nem me fale, mas no final recompensa, deu pra perceber que eles são exigentes, mas são ótimos profissionais, ta ficando um trabalho maravilhoso! Tem cada cena bacana!"

Lea corou.

"Você viu o material gravado? Quer dizer, você viu as minhas cenas?"

"As suas não, porque não estavam lá, as minhas. Você sabe como eu gosto de ver esse trabalho da produção, eu pedi e eles me deixaram ver. Mas por que o espanto, amanhã a gente vai filmar junto!"

"Meu Deus" ela engoliu em seco se lembrando da sua roupa, ou melhor, da falta dela.

Eles continuaram a conversa, um contando pro outro tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, rindo, se surpreendendo, imaginando cada cena. Estar com Cory era sempre maravilhoso, pra Lea, não importava se a conversa era banal, ou mais séria, se era trabalho ou apenas diversão, ela adorava ficar ali trocando idéias ou simplesmente escutando ele; e o oposto era verdade, Cory também gostava daqueles momentos, bastava ver no seu rosto um semblante tranqüilo junto do seu sorriso com covinhas na bochecha.

.:

Cory prendeu o fôlego ao ver Lea no set: ela estava "tão, tão, tão... incrível!", nem em seus pensamentos ele conseguia descrevê-la. Pra ele, ela sempre fora lindíssima, atraente e sexy, mas aquela visão que ele estava tendo era inexplicávele . As luzes dos refletores batiam de forma irregular em seu cabelo esvoaçante fazendo ele brilhar como se tivesse vida própria, enquanto ela ajeitava um robe preto de cetim, com aberturas nas laterais mostrando suas pernas, e, que teimava em cair pelo ombro revelando um corselet de renda e uma calcinha de renda, ambos pretos. Ao descer os olhos até os pés, ele teve que rir vendo o tamanho do salto do scarpin que ela usava.

"É você Lea?"

"Engraçadinho!" ela protestou.

"Você está maravilhosa!"

"Ah, obrigada Cory, era essa a idéia! Você está também muito bonito, todo alinhado nesse terno escuro, camisa e gravata claras, cabelo penteado pro lado; os óculos de grau também ficaram bacana. Agora você de barba, mesmo sendo pequena, até dá pra dizer que é um homem e não um menino". Ela implicou pelo fato de ele pouco ficar com barba devido ao seu personagem, mesmo ele tendo quase seus trinta anos.

"Tenho outro estilo também. Esse aqui é pro teu vídeo, pra aquele que vai ficar sob a minha visão, é uma roupa parecida com as que eu uso, mais casual, jeans escuro, camiseta preta, jaqueta e botas escuras, cabelo despenteado, bem largado. Ah tem um terceiro, mas esse eu to sem roupa mesmo, quer dizer, sem camisa numa cama, gravamos ontem".

"Hum..." ela imaginou ele, descrição a descrição, terminando naquela visão maravilhosa dele sem camisa numa cama olhando em sua direção.

"Hum o que Lea?" ele interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Hum nada Cory, o diretor ta chamando.

.:

O diretor deu algumas noções de como ele queria as cenas, como ficariam as seqüências, e deixou por conta deles. Disse que era pra eles esquecer todo e qualquer pudor ou vergonha e se soltar, fazer de conta que estavam sozinhos e encarnar os personagens. "Meio difícil esquecer todo esse pessoal aqui do set, é muita gente" eles pensaram, mas quando um olhou pro outro, ambos entenderam que a hora era essa, tinham que mostrar todo o seu potencial.

E assim foi por todo o dia até a madrugada, intensas horas de gravações, em diferentes ambientes, posições, mas sempre tendo Lea e Cory entrelaçados um no outro, olhos cheios de malícia, bocas sedentas de desejo, corpos ofegantes excitados, arrepios que corriam pela espinha, mãos que passeavam num vai e vem cheio de ânsia e emoção.

"Ou eles são excelentes atores ou tem algo acontecendo ali". Dois produtores cochichavam.

"Ou os dois". O diretor os respondeu. "E vocês foquem no seu trabalho".

A certeza é que nem Cory nem Lea sabia onde terminava o papel do seu personagem ou começava o que eles estava sentindo realmente. Eles se entregaram um ao outro em busca de fazer um maravilhoso trabalho e isso revelou a ambos algo que eles desconheciam até então: talvez o sentimento que sentiam um pelo outro não fosse só de admiração, carinho, afeto, amizade, tinha algo mais acontecendo ali entre eles, um fogo que e um ardor que estava possuindo eles por completo. Cory desejava estar num lugar sozinho com ela, arrancar toda aquela roupa, beijá-la até deixá-la sem ar e fazer amor com ela até aquele dia amanhecer. Lea ansiava em arrancar mais do que uma camisa, queria ele por completo abraçado à ela, sem roupa nenhuma interferindo. Foi preciso muito autocontrole dos dois pra não acabarem fazendo bobagem.

.:

Já no hotel, Lea não conseguia esquecer, seu corpo latejava chamando por Cory. Já ele, precisou de vários banhos frios pra amenizar a volúpia que estava sentindo.

"Deve ser coisa do momento, as cenas eram intensas, tudo conspirava, e ele sempre me atraiu desde a primeira vez que o vi, deve ser isso!" Lea pensava pra se acalmar.

Cory pensava algo parecido e imaginava que no outro dia tudo voltaria ao normal.

No outro dia, depois de uma primeira impressão sem graça entre os dois, eles acabaram por definir como algo de momento e levaram pro lado da brincadeira, mesmo sentindo que não era brincadeira alguma o que aquele simples trabalho tinha despertado em ambos.

_**Os.: Calma pessoal, no próximo capítulo vou relatar as cenas completinhas do comercial, tudo o que aconteceu, detalhes, assim como sobre as fotos pra revista dos bastidores.**_


	7. E o Resultado

**7. E o Resultado...**

Os dias que sucederam as gravações do comercial até o mesmo começar a veicular na mídia, transcorreram de maneira natural: muito trabalho e a correria do dia a dia amenizaram o clima que havia se instalado entre Cory e Lea. Eles procuraram manter tudo como se estivesse normal, continuando a amizade e o profissionalismo; mas era inegável que quando menos esperassem, lembranças voltavam em suas mentes daquele dia, principalmente por ter ficado nisso, terem sufocados emoções, sentimentos, desejos.

"Hei gente, ta na hora, vamos lá pra aquela salinha perto dos camarins ver o comercial da Lea e do Cory". Chris chamava o elenco, que ainda estava trabalhando no set, pra assistir. Era tarde, mas eles tinham muito trabalho e por vezes viravam a noite.

Lea e Cory estavam apreensivos com o resultado e principalmente com a reação dos seus amigos, se pelo menos eles gostassem, teriam força pra enfrentar a crítica.

O comercial começa:

_Um casarão enorme, antigo, distante, com aspecto desabitado. Cory bate na porta. Ele está alinhado, penteado usando um terno clássico escuro, camisa clara, gravata e óculos, um executivo formal, mas dando a entender que não tem muito tempo ou é meio desligado por causa da sua barba por fazer e sua combinação nada ousada de vestimenta. Ele bate de novo. Num sobressalto, quem habita aquele casarão, desperta, juntamente com a visão de um vidro de perfume rodopiando em cima de um balcão no corredor. Começa a música 'S & M' da Rihanna. Lea olha pela janela do quarto em que esta e sorri maliciosamente quando vê que tem alguém em sua porta. Ela caminha pelo corredor de forma sedutora cheia de desejo e maldade nos olhos interpretando a música, o vidro de perfume cai finalmente, sem nenhuma gota nele. Existem várias janelas neste corredor, conforme ela vai passando por elas, cada uma se abre e o vento flutua suas cortinas brancas, além de bater em seus cabelos e seu robe, mostrando sua lingerie e partes do corpo. È um cenário de pouca luz, iluminado apenas por candelabros. Em outra passagem, ela caminha aranhando as paredes. Ela desce as escadas que dão acesso a entrada da casa, se contorcendo, pisando firme em cada degrau, escorregando até a porta. Corta pra uma cena onde Cory esta sentado numa mesa enorme de jantar, organizando uma imensa pilha de papéis, entregando alguns pra Lea ver, a qual senta-se ao lado dele, mas em cima da mesa, cruzando as pernas em sua frente, ele desvia a atenção pros papéis. Lea perde a paciência: ela sobe na mesa, espalha a papelada pra todos os lados, congela a cena dos papéis no ar caindo. Ela engatinha em direção a ele que continua sentado olhando fixo, incrédulo. Chegando perto dele, ela puxa-o pela gravata de forma brusca e começa cantar junto ao seu rosto, passando sua face na dele. Os papéis caem. Ela empura-o de volta a cadeira e coloca suas mãos sobre o encosto da mesma, sobrepondo seu corpo sob o dele, não deixando espaço pra ele fugir. Ela puxa-o deixando de pé em sua frente. Tira seus óculos, joga no chão e pisa em cima deles quebrando com seu salto. Com o dedo indicador começa deslizando toca a boca dele e vai descendo pelo queixo, chegando no nó do colarinho com gravata, que já está desalinhado e com um único gesto, ela abre rasgando toda a camisa dele na frente com as unhas. Ele fica perdido, tonto, sem saber o que fazer. Agora com uma mão ela desce aranhando no peito dele até chegar no cinto, puxando-o fortemente pra perto dela. Ele prende a respiração. Ela dá a volta pra ficar atrás dele, puxando com ela a camisa juntamente com o casaco, tirando metade da vestimenta. Ele acompanha ela sem desviar do olhar. Quando ela está atrás dele, fica de costas pra ele e começa a passar os dedos entre os cabelos dele, chegando no colarinho, e mais uma vez, com um único puxão ela tira a camisa e o casaco, deslizando pelo corpo dele até suas pernas, mordendo o próprio lábio. Lea sente prazer em estar deixando aquele homem louco. Ela sobe quase rasgando as calças dele com as unhas. É possível sentir cada gemido que ele dá com os movimentos dela. Ainda atrás dele, ela passa as mãos pelo seu tórax, vira o rosto de Cory pra ficar junto ao dela, quase que cravando nele suas unhas vermelhas enormes. Eles quase se beijam. Ela gira pra ficar na frente dele e o empurra contra a mesa. Ela caminha em sua direção, tirando lentamente o robe e o deixando cair no chão. Lea vai subindo em cima dele, obrigando-o a deitar. Ela continua engatinhando em cima dele e olhando-o como uma fera apreciando sua presa. Ela desliza seu corpo sobre o dele, quase que tocando-o com sua boca, até chegar ao rosto. Aí quando ela vai pra beijá-lo, a cena é vista por trás de uma vela acesa que ilumina o ambiente, ela apaga a chama da vela com a mão. Tudo fica escuro e se escuta um gemido do Cory._

_Acaba o comercial da Lea dando um close no vidro do perfume._

_Já emenda com o comercial do Cory:_

_Uma imagem meio desfocada que aos poucos vai se tornando nítida até se ver a Lea sentada em cima da mesa do comercial anterior, olhando fixamente pra quem está assistindo, chamando com os olhos. Começa a música 'Tonight (I'm Loving You) de Enrique Iglesias'. Cory acorda assustado, ele está em seu quarto, sua cama, sem camisa, todo suado, acreditando ter sido um sonho. Nisso ele fecha os olhos e sente o perfume dela. Não é sonho, e ele quer ela de novo, ele precisa dela. Ele sai do seu quarto de hotel, vestindo uma roupa agora casual, jeans, camiseta, jaqueta, botas, cabelo bagunçado, mas decidido. Ele não lembra como chegou lá naquele casarão, então ele segue seu perfume. No caminho que ele faz pra chegar, acontece de tudo, acidente de carro, mulheres mexendo com ele, trem que não funciona, festa com muitas pessoas, chuva, como se fossem sinais pra ele não ir adiante, mas aí vem o perfume dela, ele sorri maliciosamente e continua. Entre um e outro acontecimento, mostra ele passando por este, interpretando a música, decidido a ir até ela. Quando chega, a porta está aberta esperando por ele. Cory entra, atravessa a casa, até chegar no corredor do início do vídeo anterior, com aquelas janelas e suas cortinas esvoaçantes. Ele avista ela no final deste, escorada no balcão. Ambos tem o mesmo semblante em seus rostos, agora não existe quem vai ser caçado, presa ou vítima. Os dois estão pegando fogo! Seus corpos se entrelaçam, suas bocas passeiam no corpo do outro, suas mãos apertam, aranham, agarram. Cory enfia suas mãos no robe dela, puxando-a pelo bumbum até fazê-la encaixar em seu quadril. Seus corpos estão colados. Ele raspando sua barba no pescoço dela, e ela perdida em seus gemidos de prazer, até que ele chega à boca dela. Ambos estão ansiosos por um beijo, eles ficam ofegantes enquanto estão olhando um no olho do outro. È como se ela não pudesse beijá-lo ali. Então ela se separa dele e o puxa pela mão. Ele a segue sem pestanejar. Como uma coisa de outro mundo, ela e ele se tornam um ponto de luz único que entra dentro do frasco aberto do perfume caído sob o balcão. O vidro fica de pé, volta a ficar cheio e tampado. Termina com um close no perfume._

O comercial termina. A sala permanece em silêncio. "Será que eles não gostaram?" pensam Lea e Cory. Muito pelo contrário, seus colegas olham pra eles dois:

"Isso foi... nossa!, eu acho que vou ao banheiro, depois eu digo o que achei", diz Kevin. Todos riem. Dianna incomoda a amiga:

"Que fogo hein Lea! E eu que achava você uma santa!".

"E o Cory... um homem desse me caçando pela cidade... que é isso?" Amber ria enquanto cutucava ele, todo vermelho de vergonha.

"Que poder hein baixinha! Tava o maior mulherão! E a pegada? Pode me rasgar quando quiser!" Mark piscava pra Lea que também já estava ficando sem graça pelos comentários.

"Ficou bom mesmo, pessoal?" Cory perguntou pra ter uma resposta mais objetiva deles.

"Se ficou bom? Ficou maravilhoso! Vocês passaram perfeitamente o objetivo da campanha. Não tem como não entender a mensagem. E ficou tudo de muito bom gosto, nada vulgar, com o toque especial que a marca do perfume imprime em seus produtos". Ryan vinha entrando na sala e na conversa. Ele havia visto o vídeo do seu escritório. "Podem apostar que vou usar essa pegada de vocês no próximo texto de Rachel e Finn, mas claro, bem mais sutil". Todos riam, soltavam suas piadinhas, mas era evidente que eles haviam conseguido fazer um excelente trabalho, agora era só esperar o resultado: os comentários da crítica, a aceitação dos consumidores ao produto impulsionado pela atuação do casal, além da aprovação dos fãs, e quem sabe, novas propostas, novos trabalhos.

"Vem cá, e no quarto de quem esse negócio terminou? É porque esse fogo todo dos dois tinha que ser apagado, se não vira combustão, e como os dois estão aqui, ninguém explodiu, então..." Mark aparecia com cada pérola às vezes, quando parecia que tudo estava calmo, ele puxava todo o terço de novo.

"Que bom que você acreditou, conseguimos o objetivo, né Cory? Se causou essa impressão fico satisfeita. Somos excelentes atores e agora provamos pra todo mundo". Lea procurava manter a postura e afastar qualquer dúvida do ambiente. Na realidade ela queria mesmo era convencer a si mesma que fora apenas mais um trabalho, que aquela situação não havia mexido com nada dentro dela, que aquele rapaz que ela tanto admirava e gostava continuava sendo apenas seu amigo, que não sentia nenhum desejo por ele, que o sentimento que sentia por ele era apenas de irmãos, somente. Pobre Lea, sua cabeça até aceitava, mas seu coração e seu corpo, não. E Cory, cada dia era um pesar. Ele olhava Lea sorrindo e seu coração pulsava mais forte, nunca sentiu isso por uma amiga. Sempre achou que esse sentimento era porque ela era mais que uma amiga pra ele, era sua irmãzinha, mas depois daqueles dias na Inglaterra, todo aquele clima, o fez ver que ninguém deseja uma irmã. É, ele se conhecia bem, ele sempre fora apaixonado por ela, só confundiu os sentimentos, achando que era um amor de irmãos, quando na verdade era um amor de um homem por uma mulher. Mas Lea tinha namorado, e agora? Ele percebeu que ela também sentiu algo, mas preferiu negar. Então era porque o que ela sentia por seu namorado era mais forte e não iria arriscar por uma aventura. "Ah Lea, você é pra mim bem mais que uma aventura, se você soubesse o que sinto por você!"

.:

No outro dia, o papo não era outro senão sobre o comercial da noite passada. Teve quem elogiou, teve quem falou até algumas gracinhas mais picantes, mas teve gente também que torceu o nariz, "fazer o que, não se pode agradar a todos!" Lea pensava. A revista prometida da GQ Magazine com os bastidores amanheceu nas bancas, e logo também já estava nas mãos de Cory para autografar.

"Eu quero ser a primeira, assina no seu peito, ou melhor, no bumbum da Lea, daí vou pedir pra ela assinar no seu peito!" Dianna entregou a Cory um exemplar.

"Eu nem vi, deixa eu ver primeiro"

"Espera que eu também quero ver", Lea corria na direção dos dois.

Os três sentaram e começaram a folhar a revista.

_A capa já lhe prendia a respiração: ambos, Cory e Lea, com as roupas do comercial, ela só de lingerie e ele de terno e camisa aberta. Ela estava na frente dele e de costas pra câmera. Os dois compartilhavam um olhar malicioso pra câmera, como quem queria dizer 'e agora, o que vocês acham que vamos fazer?'. Cory tinha sua mão direita encaixada na curva do bumbum de Lea e a outra segurando a nuca dela. Lea estava com uma das mãos no peito dele com as unhas cravadas e a outra no rosto dele. Abrindo a revista, após folhar algumas páginas, vinha a matéria contando como fora os bastidores, o trabalho de composição de cada detalhe envolvido na campanha, as filmagens, o profissionalismo mas também a descontração do ambiente de produção, bem como o relato sobre Lea e Cory, como são os atores e a química do casal em cena. As fotos eram bárbaras: pareciam obras de arte, com algum ou outro photoshop, mas principalmente fazendo com que o leitor da revista sentisse o que o comercial queria demonstrar: muita sensualidade._

_Uma foto Lea estava sozinha caminhando num corredor imenso sob luzes de velas, tendo seu corpo em partes exposto devido ao vento que vinha de grandes janelas abertas. Em outra, ela aranhava paredes e fazia caras e bocas de desejo para a lente da câmera. Já em outra, ela estava deitada se contorcendo sobre os degraus de uma escadaria. _

_Cory, também tinha fotos sozinho: uma dele sem camisa sentado ofegante numa cama, outra imaginando Lea com um ar malicioso caminhando por um corredor cheio de pessoas vestindo uma roupa escura, jeans, camiseta e jaqueta. Todas cenas do comercial, mas sob a ótica do fotógrafo por trás do pessoal que trabalhava na campanha._

_As fotos mais bonitas e provocantes, sem dúvida, eram as que os dois estavam: uma dela engatinhando em cima da mesa e ele olhando, outra dela deslizando seus dedos no peito dele após ter rasgado sua camisa, outra dela escorregando pelo corpo dele tirando sua camisa e casaco, outra, em close, dela atrás dele abraçada e com uma das mãos com as unhas no rosto dele, quase que beijando-o; outra dela engatinhando em cima dele deitado em cima da mesa; outra deles abraçados no corredor, ele apertando o corpo dela contra o seu e raspando sua barba no pescoço dela, e a última, ambos abraçados, olhando um nos olhos no outro, cheios de desejo, quase se beijando. Todas as fotos eram lindas, bem finalizadas e cheias de 'calor' dos personagens._

Lea e Cory gostaram muito do trabalho, era bem semelhante ao do comercial, logo a resposta pra mesma era também as dadas pro comercial: apenas trabalho, muito profissionalismo e dedicação, fora pedido sensualidade, provocação, libido, e da parte deles, fora atendido o objetivo. Se tivesse sido pedido drama ou humor, eles também fariam, tudo sempre com muita dedicação. Claro que se tivessem que chorar ou rir seria mais fácil do que mexer com sentimentos que eles desconheciam ou que imaginavam ser outra coisa. Sem contar que o fogo aceso dentro de cada um deles, ainda queimava forte, e quanto mais eles tentavam apagar, mais ele ardia.


	8. Será que Teremos uma Chance?

**8. Será que Teremos uma Chance?**

Após o primeiro impacto e repercussão na mídia, muitos achismos e elogios, era hora de colher os frutos. E eles não tinham do que se queixar, havia valido a pena. Ambos receberam propostas pra trabalhos individuais, juntos, alguns até pornográficos, alguns a serem estudados, outros descartados. O fato era que houve uma maior amplitude do trabalhos deles, novos horizontes foram abertos, contatos feitos, e outros negociados pro futuro. Eles estavam felicíssimos, mas além do sucesso, compartilhavam também outro sentimento: um não tirava o outro da cabeça! Lea não queria aceitar que talvez estava apaixonada por ele, ou que talvez sempre fora, só que imaginava que o que sentia era um amor fraternal. Ela sufocava esse sentimento dentro de si, pois pensava que era algo só de momento, aceso devido as circunstâncias, e logo voltava tudo ao normal e ela iria olhar pra aquele meninão e achá-lo bobo de novo. Ela tinha namorado, uma relação estável, algo que ela presava, estabilidade, não podia arriscar tudo por algo carnal. Contudo, cada vez que olhava pra Cory, ela sentia o coração bater mais forte, e quando olhava pro seu namorado, só sentia carinho. "Será que eu não amo ele mais?" ela estava confusa, a única coisa que tinha certeza era que devia pensar duas vezes antes de jogar o que havia construído com seu namorado pela janela por uma simples paixão passageira.

Cory tinha certeza do que sentia e várias vezes esteve ensaiando uma aproximação com Lea, contar abertamente o que estava passando dentro dele, da sua cabeça, do seu coração, ser sincero; mas sempre desistia, tinha medo de assustá-la e perder até sua amizade.

Um dia, depois de rodopiar dentro do trailer, nos estúdios de filmagem de Glee, Cory tomou coragem e foi até o trailer de Lea. Arriscaria tudo, desse o que desse, ia dizer a ela que sempre achou que gostava dela como uma grande amiga, irmã, mas que aqueles dias na Inglaterra, mostraram que ele desejava ela, e isso não se sente por uma irmã e, que com o passar dos dias, ele viu que estava apaixonado, que sempre fora, um sentimento que só aumentava. Caminhou decidido até a porta de Lea, mas quando ia bater, escutou que ela não estava sozinha. Saiu e ficou perto dali esperando a pessoa ir embora. Depois de alguns minutos, a porta se abriu. Lea saiu com o namorado. Ele estava com o braço em torno dela, conversando. Cory sentiu um nó na garganta. Certamente, se ela havia sentido algo por ele, fora de momento, ela ainda estava com o namorado. Não adiantava nada ele querer abrir seu coração. Ela já amava alguém e não era ele.

No outro dia, Lea recebeu um convite pra uma mega festa da marca de perfumes que ela e Cory fizeram a tal campanha. A festa seria em Londres num castelo, e pelo que deu pra entender no convite, seria com várias personalidades que já trabalharam pra marca, com a mídia presente em massa.

"Nossa Lea, vai ser uma festa pra deixar o Globo de Ouro, o Emmy e o Oscar no chinelo!" As meninas do elenco reviravam o convite pra ver se dava direito de levar mais alguém junto, talvez algumas amigas. Elas riam imaginando como seria a tal festa.

"Vou levá-las todas vocês, umas dentro da bolsa, outras embaixo da saia do vestido". Lea ria com as amigas. "Vou falar com o Franketeen pra ver se ele vai". Mas o que importava se ele iria ou não, ela recebeu um convite e com certeza ele também recebeu o seu, não pedia pra eles irem juntos. A questão era ter qualquer motivo pra ir falar com ele, que não fosse trabalho, pois ambos não conversavam mais como antes, papos bobos, assuntos quaisquer ou idéias mais profundas como faziam antes. Como se tivessem perdido a intimidade que tinham como amigos.

Lea chegou correndo, ofegante, e quando abriu a boca pra chamar por Cory que estava escorado num carro no estacionamento, viu que ele não estava sozinho. De dentro do carro saiu um moça loira, muito bonita, mas que Lea não conhecia. Ele e a moça ficaram conversando ali, e Lea percebeu que eles tinham muita intimidade. "Deve estar rolando alguma coisa entre eles", ela fechou os olhos sentindo uma dor por dentro, uma tristeza, um sentimento de perda, uma ânsia de ir lá e tirá-lo dali, de perto daquela mulher. Era ciúme. O fato era que ela estava preocupada com o triângulo ela – seu namorado – e Cory, nem sonhando que talvez ele tivesse outra pessoa, que o tal triângulo nunca existiu, só nos desejos dela. "Talvez Cory poderia até ter ficado atraído por ela, mas certamente ele não a amava", Lea voltou pro estúdio.

.:

Carrões, limusines, muita badalação, figurões da indústria da moda, personalidades, famosos, glamour e muitos flashes pra todos os lados. Assim estava a entrada de um dos castelos mais clássicos de Londres. Imprensa mundial em peso, lindas mulheres e homens muito elegantes desfilando por um tapete vermelho de veludo enorme, os fotógrafos faziam malabarismos pra tentar algum ângulo diferente, os repórteres se espreitavam na multidão de curiosos tentando alguma entrevista exclusiva dos convidados. Uma vez por ano, a marca fazia uma grande festa juntando todos seus "garotos propagandas" de perfumes bem como personalidades da moda, já que ela também figurava nesse ramo. Com intuito de chamar a atenção por suas extravagâncias e ostentação mas, também aproveitava pra cumprir com seu papel social, fazendo com que os fundos da festa fossem revertidos pra caridade.

Cory chegou junto com dois amigos que fizera em decorrência da sua participação da campanha da marca. Depois daquele trabalho, muitas portas se abriram e ele conheceu várias pessoas influentes, era inegável a facilidade que as coisas iam acontecendo quando você estava por cima. Eles vieram num Rolls Royce preto, andaram por aquele imenso tapete mas se separaram logo na entrada. Enquanto Cory concedia algumas entrevistas, ele percebeu uma movimentação no tapete, pensou ser uma modelo famosa pelos olhares e nervosismo de alguns homens e, por curiosidade, ele também foi dar uma espiada pra ver de quem se tratava. Ele mal pode acreditar, ficou perplexo. Quem estava causando todo aquele alvoroço era Lea. Ela vinha desfilando por aquele tapete sem fim, em um vestido longo, justo realçando as curvas do seu corpo, reto, um pouco mais largo do joelho pra baixo, com um decote 'v' na frente deixando todo seu colo exposto e a curva dos seios, além de outro decote na parte de trás, deixando suas costas nuas, mangas longas e justas, preto de veludo. Também usava salto, o qual estava encoberto pelo vestido. O cabelo preso mas não fixado, deixando alguns fios que brincavam com o vento que batia neles. A maquiagem era especial, realçando principalmente os olhos em tons de preto, com batom cor-de-boca. Usava lindos brincos compridos, ao que parecia, de diamantes. Uma pequena bolsa preta, provavelmente carregando seu celular e coisas de mulher, ele pensou. Terminando o look, um lindo sorriso brilhando em seus lábios. Ela estava encantando todos. Os flashes que piscavam nela, só reluziam toda sua beleza. "Que mulher!" Cory suspirou. Estava maravilhosa.

Cory nem percebeu quando ela se aproximou dele.

"Hei, fecha a boca! Que estava pensando?" Disse Lea, achando graça do jeito dele.

Ele não disfarçou.

"Você está incrível!"

"Obrigada. Você também está muito bonito, Sr. Monteith. Parece mesmo um Lord Inglês!" Cory, ao contrário da maioria dos homens, não vestia o smoking, estava com um terno de alfaiataria fina, preto, paletó e colete, camisa em tons pastel e ao invés de gravata, um lenço escuro preso ao pescoço bem ao estilo europeu.

"Você veio sozinha?" Cory olhava e não via o namorado de Lea.

"Pois é, Théo não pode vir". Na realidade, ele não fez muita questão, desde o trabalho da campanha do perfume, onde ela trabalhou com Cory, que as coisas não eram as mesmas entre eles. Théo, apesar de ser do ramo artístico, questionou toda aquela intimidade que Lea e Cory tinham nas cenas do comercial. Ele sempre achou estranho tamanho envolvimento que eles tinham antes. Segundo Théo, nunca Lea teve com ele algo parecido: nem a cumplicidade de amigos, nem a paixão de amantes. Ela teve que concordar com ele em pensamento."E você, não trouxe ninguém?"

"Eu, quem eu traria, você que não tenho ninguém, e não iria trazer qualquer menina só pra aparecer acompanhado. Você sabe que isso não do meu feitio".

"Eu pensei que você e aquela moça loira do estacionamento..."

"Moça loira..."Cory pensou em quem Lea estava querendo se referir, até que lembrou que a única moça loira que ele esteve no estacionamento nos últimos dias era sua amiga do Canadá, que havia se mudado pra Los Angeles, e veio até Cory pedir umas dicas de algum teste que ele soubesse pra ajudá-la. "Ah, sei de quem você está falando" ele explicou e Lea ficou com vergonha, sem jeito por mostrar interesse em quem ele estava saindo ou deixando de sair.

"Bem, se é assim, estamos sós, que tal você ser cavalheiro e me acompanhar pra mim não entrar sozinha?" Ela abriu um de seus sorrisos encantadores quando ele deu o braço pra ela pegar.

Eles entraram no salão, sorrindo, conversando sem preocupação alguma aonde estavam ou com quem. Todos olhavam e comentavam: "que bonito casal", "eles fazem um par tão lindo!".

Lea e Cory foram abordados por várias pessoas comentando sobre a campanha que fizeram. Receberam muitos elogios, principalmente de pessoas famosas que eles nem imaginariam que um dia fossem cruzar seu caminho. O dono da marca também cumprimentou eles e parabenizou-os pelo trabalho, disse que as vendas do produto estavam a cada dia ultrapassando recordes, eram um sucesso. Disse ainda que eles mereciam mais pelo trabalho, que quando voltassem pra casa, iriam encontrar um presente de quatro rodas esperando.

Eles estava extasiados, não parecia ser real e sim um sonho. Tudo o que estava acontecendo era maravilhoso, principalmente tendo Cory a companhia da mulher mais linda da noite e Lea segurando o braço do homem, talvez não o mais lindo, mas com certeza, aquele que ela amava. Sim, olhando agora pra ele ali do seu lado, pensando nela e seu namorado, ficou tudo claro pra ela: sempre amou Cory, por que era tão difícil admitir se só do seu lado ela era plena, feliz, forte? Ele respondeu aos pensamentos de Lea com um grande sorriso, realçando as covinhas da sua bochecha.

"No que está pensando? Está rindo sozinha! Que pensamentos sujos está tendo Sra. Sarfati? Espero que eu esteja neles" ele brincou.

"Eu, eu..." ela ria, procurando as palavras certas.

Nesse momento o celular dela vibrou dentro da bolsa. Ela tirou e seu sorriso desapareceu. Era seu namorado. Cory quando viu no display o nome também recebeu um balde de água fria. "Justo agora que ela estava amolecendo?" Cory pensou.


	9. Passe Livre

**9. Passe Livre**

Lea foi até uma das laterais do salão onde a festa estava acontecendo pra escutar melhor a ligação de Théo. Cory observava, de longe, tentando imaginar o que eles estavam conversando. Lea mudava de semblante todo momento, ora séria, ora feliz, ora confusa, ora tranqüila, ele não conseguia entendê-la. "Quando ela disse que veio sozinha, que aquele mala não veio, pensei até que tinham brigado, mas se foi isso, por que ela está todo alegrinha falando com ele? Será que já fizeram as pazes? Que merd...!". Cory tentava não olhar na direção de Lea, mas não conseguia, era mais forte que ele. Tinha vontade de ir lá, pegar o celular da mão dela, dizer um monte de bobagens pra Théo, que ele sim é que amava ela e tal, e desligar logo depois na cara dele! De repente, Lea desligou o celular e voltou ao encontro de Cory.

"Tudo bem?" ele perguntou, mesmo já tendo certeza da resposta, pois ela não conseguia esconder que estava mais do que feliz. "Fizeram as pazes?"

"Oh, sim, está tudo perfeito, mais do que isso!"

Lea voltou a pegar o braço de Cory e arrastou pro meio do salão quando viu que o diretor, que dirigiu os dois na campanha do perfume, os chamava. "Vamos", ela apontou.

Em meio a conversa dos três, Lea observou que já muitos convidados haviam ido embora. "Deve ser porque não tem nenhuma pista de dança, ninguém dança, daí chega uma hora que fica tudo monótono. Não que não seja bacana você conversar com todo mundo, e olha que se fosse conversar com cada um que esteve aqui hoje, só uma noite seria pouco".

"Bom, essa parte não me faz falta, esse negócio de dançar definitivamente não é comigo" exclamou Cory.

"Ah pare Cory, até parece que você não gosta de dançar, e a bagunça que você fez na tour passada de Glee? Pra dançar não é preciso fazer coreografias, é só se divertir, se soltar".

O diretor olhava os dois com um ar divertido.

"Vocês parecem bem um típico casalzinho discutindo! Cory, isso é só timidez, esse negócio de não saber dançar, nada que uns drinques não resolvam!".

"Eu não bebo, então vai ficar difícil!" Cory sorriu.

"Eu penso diferente, não precisa de bebida nenhuma, são as pessoas e o lugar que fazem a magia do ambiente contagiar você, se está com as pessoas certas não importa aonde for e nem o que estiver fazendo, você vai se sentir seguro e confortável pra se entregar a vida!" Disse Lea.

"Quem é você? Cadê a Lea Michele que adora um vinho?" Cory riu.

"To aprendendo contigo, ora. Eu já te disse que você me inspira, não é novidade. Mas ainda adoro vinho, estou bebendo menos, mais ainda bebo!" Ela riu. "Só vou parar de beber meu cálice de vinho o dia que você parar de comer frango".

"Complicado hein!" Ele rebateu.

O diretor, como é próprio de sua profissão, observava os dois.

"Nossa, por que tem gente que esta saindo pela porta da frente e outros indo pelos fundos?". Cory admirou-se.

"Não tinha percebido, mas deve ser pra evitar a imprensa". Respondeu Lea.

"É mais ou menos isso!" Disse o diretor. "Vocês querem sair pela frente ou pelos fundos?" ele perguntou com um ar malicioso, dando a entender que havia alguma coisa além daquele salão que eles estavam.

Lea e Cory concordaram que tanto fazia, se tivesse que voltar a encarar todo aquele mar de repórteres lá fora.

"Só por curiosidade" Lea percebeu o jeito do diretor, "por onde você vai sair?"

"Com certeza eu vou pelos fundos". Ele disse num tom zombeteiro.

"E todo mundo pode sair lá por trás?" Lea pegou o gancho do jogo.

"Só quem tiver passe!"

Cory estava perdido no meio da conversa.

"E como é que a gente faz pra conseguir um? Ou melhor" ela olhou pra Cory "dois passes?"

O diretor sorriu, "vocês nada, porque quando chamei pra virem aqui conversar comigo, era justamente pra entregar". Ele puxou do bolso duas chaves, antigas por sinal, como tudo naquele lugar, fazendo parte de uma cenografia do castelo. "Depois daquela porta, vocês serão informados o por que dessa chave, ok? Ah, e uma dica, já ouviram a expressão 'o que se faz em Vegas, fica em Vegas'? Então, vale pra cá, o que fizerem, ou simplesmente o que virem, ou quem virem, morre aqui! Vocês foram meus convidados, qualquer coisa, depois eu é que vou pra forca!" Ele sorriu e despediu-se dos dois.

"Cory, você entendeu?"

"Acho que sim, o pessoal vai por aquela porta ali pra um lugar mais privado dos jornalistas, da imprensa, ... talvez ali é que realmente eles possam estar se divertindo, conversando mais tranqüilamente, ..."

"Não é só isso Cory, algo me diz que é atrás dessa porta que a festa está bombando". Lea arqueou uma sobrancelha tentando imitar o tique que ele tinha as vezes. E mordendo o lábio, ela o puxou pela mão. "Vamos!".


	10. Sem Lenço, Sem Documento

**10. Sem Lenço, Sem Documento...**

Lea e Cory saíram do salão principal e entraram num outro ambiente do castelo, parecido como ante-sala, fechada, com um arquivo de gavetas de cima abaixo numa das paredes. "Não dá pra saber ao certo, mas deve ter umas cem gavetas", Lea observou.

"Cento e cinqüenta, senhorita!" Respondeu um senhor de meia idade, vestido como um mordomo, que se apresentou como responsável por aquele lugar.

"Nem sempre são todas ocupadas, mas aonde tiver um evento organizado desse porte, principalmente os que a marca que vocês foram contratados prestigia, elas sempre vão existir pros convidados".

"O por que delas?" Cory ainda não estava entendendo.

"Pra vocês guardarem algum pertence especial, que não podem perder, documentos, chaves de carros, jóias e, obrigatoriamente, celulares e afins. Ninguém passa por aqui sem deixar todo e qualquer material que possa tirar alguma foto ou que faça alguma imagem. Precaução e segurança pros convidados. Nenhuma evidência de trás daquela porta ali".

"Que é isso... eu estou ficando com medo de entrar! Parece a CIA, FBI!" Lea estava achando tudo muito estranho.

"Depois que entrar, aposto que não vai querer sair!" Disse o senhor. "Não é qualquer um que ganha essa chave, de hoje em diante, elas são de vocês, sempre que precisarem usar. É como um cofre! Se vocês dois ganharam, é por algum motivo, acho que se pensarem bem vão saber a resposta!". Ele esclareceu olhando maliciosamente para ambos.

"O senhor é bruxo ou coisa do tipo?" Lea disse tendo como resposta um sorriso. "Se eu sair depressa e me esquecer de vir aqui pegar minhas coisas?".

"Eu conheço todos a quem é dado essa chave, Sra. Lea Michele Sarfati, entregarei em suas mãos, aonde estiver, Los Angeles ou Nova Iorque".

Lea e Cory concordaram, "já que estamos aqui...", na verdade eles estavam mais que curiosos pra ver o que estava esperando por eles lá dentro.

.:

Lazers multicores contrastando com um ambiente de meia luz, um DJ no fundo da sala animando uma pista lotada de gente dançando, muito animada, vários mini barzinhos espalhados pelas laterais onde os próprios convidados se serviam ao seu gosto. Daquele espaço principal saiam vários corredores pra outras salas, ambientes, lugares. Aquele lugar se multiplicava. Lea e Cory não acreditavam no que estavam vendo: uma mega festa privada que deixaria qualquer paparazzi com um ataque cardíaco! As pessoas estavam felizes, despreocupadas, dançando livres, algumas socialites de pé descalço, rindo alto sem se preocupar com etiquetas, alguns mais 'soltinhos', outros no maior amasso!

"Hei, é a primeira vez de vocês aqui? Sejam bem vindos! Fiquem a vontade. No bar tem de tudo um pouco, destilados, drinques prontos, batidas, refrigerante, água; só não tem garçom! Se quiserem um pouco mais de privacidade, cada um dos corredores dão pra salas e cada uma delas têm "lugares especiais". Fiquem sossegados que tem preservativo lá. Só não temos cigarro e drogas, no mais tem de tudo e pode tudo!" Um ator famoso de Hollywood fez as honras do lugar ao ver que Cory e Lea estavam perdidos. Ele viu que os dois estavam envergonhados e foi logo quebrando o gelo. "Não se preocupem, aqui ninguém está cuidando a gente (se referindo aos paparazzi) e ninguém está cuidando o outro! Se divirtam!".

Depois de um começo meio tímido, eles foram se inturmando no meio daquele povo louco. Quando deram conta, estavam rindo junto com premiados do Oscar e outras celebridades que só viam de longe. Uma jovem atriz famosa, arrastou Cory pra pista de dança, e no primeiro minuto Lea quase avançou na moça, mas depois ela percebeu que ela estava brincando, e acabou rindo junto com todo mundo, quando a mesma começou imitar Lea na campanha do perfume, arrancando o casaco de Cory e jogando no meio do povo. Cory olhou incrédulo, "meu casaco!", que acabou virando instrumento de graça pra multidão e sumiu. Antes dele piscar, uma cantora pop famosa, passou por ali e entrou na brincadeira, e tirou-lhe o colete e o lenço. As duas estavam ameaçando partir pra camisa quando Lea interviu, "hei, o resto podem deixar que eu mesmo tiro!", encobrindo Cory com seu pequeno corpo, tentando protegê-lo. Todo o grupo ao redor deles riu daquela moça tão pequenininha protegendo o gigante, pois nessa hora, Lea também tirou seu salto, como a maioria das meninas ali. Tudo parecia fácil, principalmente conversar com aquelas pessoas imponentes que Cory e Lea só viam do alto das manchetes.

Depois disso, eles dois foram pro meio do pessoal na pista de dança. Por algum tempo se divertiram muito ali: pulavam, dançavam de qualquer jeito, com todos, sozinhos, nada sincronizados, imitando alguém, como há muito tempo ambos não faziam: estavam curtindo a vida!

"Nossa Cory, fazia tanto tempo que eu não me divertia tanto!" Lea exclamou enquanto bebia uma garrafa dágua escorada num dos barzinhos.

"Eu também, parece que eu conheço essas pessoas há muitos anos!"

"É que talvez elas estejam com o mesmo problema que vocês: dificuldade de se divertir numa festa sem ter um monte de imbecis tirando fotos suas, e o pior, inventando um monte de coisas!" Um cantor famoso que estava ali no bar disse aos dois, dando um sorriso e voltando pra pista.

"Ele tem razão, isso aqui é mágico!" Lea observava a todos com os olhos brilhando.

"Ah é, como é mesmo que você disse, algo sobre as pessoas e o lugar pra tornar um ambiente mágico..." Lea colocou sua mão na boca de Cory impedindo ele de continuar.

"Sim, o lugar é maravilhoso, mas pra mim ele só fica mágico porque tem você aqui comigo!" Ela tirou sua mão e quando ia dar um beijo nele, a turma que estava com eles na pista de dança, os puxou novamente junto com deles. "Hei, ainda é cedo pra isso, vamos pular mais um pouco gente!".

.:

Lea, Cory e seus novos amigos estavam divertindo muito, mas era inegável que ambos estavam querendo outra coisa naquele momento: eles não conseguiam desviar o olhar um do outro. Aos poucos a pista começou a ficar mais e mais lotada, não dando espaço pra muitos movimentos, deixando todo mundo meio 'colado' entre si. E, o que poderia causar mal estar naquelas celebridades, constrangimento, tornou-se num estimulo pra soltar a imaginação, e deixar de lado o pudor. A luz diminuiu, os lazers se tornaram menos incisivos e clareantes, o DJ caprichou na seleção de músicas, deixando todo aquele lugar pulsando sedução e êxtase.

Lea brincava com mais algumas modelos tentando acompanhar a música fazendo movimentos altamente sugestivos pros seus pares. Contudo, ao contrário das outras, ela estava tendo alguma dificuldade com o seu vestido que era muito justo nas coxas, só abria espaço um pouco a partir dos joelhos. Do nada ela deu um grito, todos ao redor olharam-na assustados. Uma das modelos, que eles já tinham percebido, era meio louca, e vendo Lea brigando com seu vestido, rasgou toda a lateral do mesmo com um abridor de garrafa do bar pra que Lea pudesse ficar livre.

"Você está bem?" Cory perguntou pra Lea, passando a mão na perna dela pra ver se tinha cortado.

"Estou, foi só o susto, não estou machucada, mas meu vestido... tão lindo e tão caro!".

A modelo deu um largo sorriso pra Lea. "Você vai me agradecer ainda, agora ta tudo livre!" Ela riu quase caindo de tão bêbada. "Eu fiz porque sabia que não ia te machucar, eu sou perita nisso! Não fica triste, tenho certeza que você nunca mais ia usar ele mesmo! E outra, me manda a conta que eu pago, mas só vou pagar se o estrago que fiz não serviu pra nada!" Ela piscou pra Lea. Agora sim ela entendeu o recado.

Depois do incidente, tudo voltou como era antes, literalmente 'pegando fogo' naquela pista. Lea começou a fazer uso do 'presente' que sua amiga louca lhe dera. A fenda em seu vestido lhe deu oportunidade pra mostrar suas pernas, entrelaçá-las em Cory, fazendo movimentos com seu corpo no dele, deixando-o louco. Cory olhou os outros ao seu redor e viu que todo mundo ali já não estava mais nem aí, era cada um pra si, ou melhor, cada um com o seu, sua, ... enfim, ele mordeu o lábio, arqueou uma sobrancelha, e como se dissesse pra Lea, 'vem!', ele puxou-a, envolvendo ela com seus braços, num misto de dança, fricção, luxúria. Aquele mesmo fogo do dia que fizeram a campanha do perfume percorreu seus corpos, enchendo-os de desejo. Lea enfiou suas mãos dentro da camisa de Cory, ora aranhando ele com suas unhas, ora simplesmente tocando sua pele com suavidade. Cory, sem se dar conta, já estava com seus lábios no decote dela, subindo-os pelo seu pescoço. Quando seus rostos se encontraram, seus olhos queimavam de ânsia por algo mais que aquele contato. "Aqui não!" ela disse suavemente, puxando-o pela mão, olhando sempre pra ele, com um sorriso malicioso e olhar travesso, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas até que chegou num dos corredores. Cory parou por um instante. "Assim não Lea! Estou morrendo de desejo por você, mas não quero só transar contigo, sei que tem namorado, e isso que estamos fazendo é errado. Eu a amo e quero mais que uma simples noite! Acho melhor pararmos por aqui".


	11. É Só Você e Eu Agora!

**11. "É Só Você e Eu Agora!"**

Cory abaixou a cabeça depois do que disse, meio bravo consigo mesmo por ser tão respeitador, tão 'burro'. Lea sorriu e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. "É por isso que eu gosto tanto de você, porque você não é como a maioria. Quem iria dispensar uma mulher na situação que estávamos pelo simples bom senso? Você é incrível Ms. Monteith!".

Lea olhou para as diversas portas daquele corredor. Uma delas estava entre aberta, com um ticket na maçaneta: 'livre'. Ela chamou-o: " vem, vamos conversar um pouco".

Eles entraram no quarto. Era uma decoração aconchegante e delicada, uma cama enorme, muita macia no centro, num lado uma mesa pra dois com algumas frutas e aperitivos, noutro lado um mini bar, um armário com uma plaquinha na porta o que foi motivo de graça e constrangimento para os dois, 'brinquedinhos', e no fundo do quarto um banheiro com banheira de hidromassagem e sauna. Depois de fazer um tour pelo quarto, eles deitaram na cama, um do lado do outro. Lea puxou a conversa:

"Sabe Cory, já que você foi franco comigo, deixa eu te contar uma pequena história. A pouco tempo atrás, cerca de dois anos, fiz audição pra um papel num seriado de tv, nesse mesmo dia eu fiquei encantada e muita atraída por um rapaz que vi também fazendo teste lá. Me lembro até de ter comentado: que garoto bonito! Depois que ambos conseguimos nossos objetivos, passamos a conviver juntos, e isso me fez gostar dele mais ainda. A cada dia, minha admiração por ele crescia mais e mais, não só pelo ótimo profissional que ele se mostrava, mas pela pessoa maravilhosa que era. Suas superações, sua vontade de viver, de aprender, sua alegria contagiante! Confesso que fiquei meio assustada com a intensidade dos meus sentimentos, e, não sei se por conveniência ou por ser mais fácil, eu imaginei que fossem sentimentos para com um irmão. Me iludi desde então. Conheci pessoas, comecei a namorar um cara muito legal, cheio de inúmeras qualidades. Pensei até estar apaixonada por ele, mas acho que na verdade nunca amei-o, talvez até amei, mas não do jeito que amo você!" Lea sentou na cama e percebeu que no rosto de Cory corria uma lágrima. Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto e o fez sentar junto dela.

"Ah Lea, você está certa disso? Não está confundindo apenas com desejo, atração?"

"Não, baby. Nunca estive tão certa de algo em minha vida! Sabe quando percebi que o que sentia por você era amor? Depois que tivemos aqueles dois dias fazendo a tal campanha. Por maior profissionalismo que o trabalho exigisse, estar com você ali, ascendeu algo dentro de mim, me fez querer você como meu homem, não como amigo, irmão, companheiro como sempre fomos um com o outro. E ver você com outra no estacionamento me encheu de ciúmes, pois pensei que tinha te perdido. Aí a gota dágua foi quando numa discussão minha e do Théo, ele mencionou que nunca eu e ele tivemos momentos tão intensos como das cenas da campanha, mesmo sendo apenas profissionais, nunca tivemos aquele fogo um para com o outro. Isso me fez ver a diferença entre quem eu achava e quem eu realmente amava". Cory, que estava sorrindo feito um bobo, lhe deu um beijo cheio de amor em troca de suas confissões.

"Comigo aconteceu parecido também: desde o primeiro dia que nos vimos também fiquei mexido contigo. Pra tentar qualquer coisa sempre foi difícil. Eu achava você demais pra mim, sem contar que sempre fui muito tímido, daí dificultava tudo. Depois você começou a namorar e dei por perdido. Mas as filmagens do perfume me trouxeram de novo pro jogo! Ou melhor, me jogaram pra uma final de campeonato! Descobri quase que instantaneamente que não era só atração, era muito mais que isso. Nossa cumplicidade e amizade só eram possíveis porque existia amor entre nós, pelo menos eu tive certeza que o que sentia era amor, forte e intenso. Você não sabe quantas vezes eu ensaiei pra te dizer como me sentia, como eu te amava!" Agora era ele que emocionava Lea.

Depois de mais um beijo cheio de entrega e doçura, eles voltaram a conversar.

"Mas Lea, e o Théo, seu namorado? O que você vai fazer?"

"Calma meu amor, isso já está resolvido, só falta comunicar pro resto do mundo, e você vai ser o primeiro a saber: não estamos mais juntos!"

"Não? Desde quando? Hoje mesmo no celular você falava com ele tão feliz!"

"Claro que estava feliz! Estávamos terminando! Meio chato ser por telefone, mas ele quis assim. Na verdade, já algum tempo que as coisas 'esfriaram' entre nós, estávamos juntos só pra estar mesmo. Depois da campanha nos afastamos mais ainda e, de uns dias pra cá começamos a discutir por besteiras, daí então decidimos dar um tempo pra parar de nos machucarmos, porque apesar de tudo, gosto muito dele, e imagino ele gostar de mim também. Então, hoje a noite fui surpreendida com sua ligação: ele disse que tomara a decisão e era melhor fazê-la o enquanto tinha coragem. Assim como eu, ele também não gosta de ficar sozinho".

"Então você levou um 'pé na bunda'?" Cory começou a rir, aliviado pela notícia.

"Acho que sim!" Lea também ria enquanto empurava-o deitando sobre ele na cama.

Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele para que ele tivesse certeza do que ela ia dizer.

"Eu amo muito você Cory! Nunca amei ninguém assim em toda minha vida! Você me faz plena, feliz!"

Ele afastou uma mexa do cabelo dela, agora todo despenteado, que caia em seu rosto, dando-lhe um beijo na sua testa.

"Eu sinto o mesmo, e não digo isso por demagogia, mas porque a amo mais do que tudo, minha querida!".

E entre um beijo e outro...

"E agora, como vai ser Lea?"

"Uma coisa de cada vez. Vou avisar que terminei meu relacionamento com o Théo. Daí, logo pensamos em como vamos deixar esse povo todo descobrir que estamos juntos. Não precisamos nos preocupar muito porque a imprensa vai fazer a festa, sem contar nos fãs, acho que eles foram os primeiros que perceberam! Pra nossa família e amigos, vamos sim falar abertamente, com a franqueza que eles merecem".

"Não vejo a hora de sair por aí gritando que você está comigo, que eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!" Cory abraçou-a e os dois rolaram pela cama.

"Você não faria isso, eu te conheço".

"Verdade, não gosto que minha vida amorosa esteja estampada nas revistas".

"Sem contar que vai dizer o que? Você nem me pediu pra ficar contigo, namorar ou sei lá o que! Só porque eu te disse que estava apaixonada por você, já foi logo correndo com tudo!"

"Ok então, vamos fazer pelo certo! Sra. Lea Michele Sarfati, eu lhe amo muito, prometo continuar sendo esse amigo sincero e fiel que sempre fui, além de seu eterno namorado gentil e comprometido, não muito ciumento, só o básico, e ser um dos melhores amantes. A Sra aceitaria namorar comigo?" Cory sentou na cama e colocou-a sentada na sua frente, segurando seu rosto com doçura e amor.

Lea não conteve o riso.

"Está parecendo pedido de casamento!"

"Um dia pode ser, até lá vou ensaiando..." Ele disse dando um meio sorriso cheio de charme.

"Pare, vamos devagar. Por hora, quero sim ser sua namorada! É o que mais quero! Eu te amo!" Ela lhe deu um beijo.

"Eu também te amo!"

Eles voltaram se beijar com mais intensidade nesse momento, acariciando-se um ao outro, num misto de carinho e ardor, de meiguice e volúpia. Os toques suaves foram aos poucos dando lugar a uma pegada mais forte, urgente. Beijos ofegantes, mãos suadas descendo e subindo num compasso de êxtase e sedução. Toda aquela chama que havia amenizado durante sua conversa, voltara com apenas poucos toques, mas precisos. Lea enquanto aranhava as costas de Cory por sob a camisa, gemia, deixando ele louco.

"Acho que a nossa amiga do perfume está querendo atacar!" Disse Cory enquanto olhava ela se contorcendo grudada em seu corpo.

"Você não viu nada! Ficou com medo dela? Eu só emprestei um pouquinho do meu libido pra ela. A maior parte do meu fogo eu estava guardando". Lea disse mordendo seu lábio.

"Ah é, e pra quando, pra quem você estava guardando?"

"Pra você" ela disse entre os dentes cerrados.

"Uau, e será que eu vou agüentar, será que eu vou dar conta?"

"Tenho certeza que sim!" Ela sorriu voltando a beijá-lo.

Eles estavam num momento único, apreciando cada toque, cada descoberta, cada beijo. E a medida que iam se acariciando, seus corpos se encaixavam mais. Uma a uma de suas peças de roupas foram sendo abandonadas, até que ficaram completamente nus envolvidos por inteiro. Cory afastou-se por um minuto pra admirar aquela mulher tão linda, tão feminina, tão entregue a ele. Ela abriu os olhos e presenteou-lhe com um sorriso de ternura e cumplicidade.

"Sou sua meu amor, pode fazer o que quiser, eu te amo!" Lea disse antes que sua boca fosse novamente coberta pelos beijos de Cory. Eles se amaram, a primeira das muitas vezes que iriam vir pela frente. Seus corpos finalmente se tornaram um só. Seus corações estavam em paz e cheios de amor. E, depois de uma noite cheia de surpresas e revelações, eles adormeceram abraçados, um colado no outro, vendo o dia amanhecer pela janela do quarto, um dos dias mais importantes de suas vidas: o dia em que eles transformaram a ficção em realidade, tornando-se verdadeiramente um casal.

_FIM_

Bem pessoal, pra uma campanha publicitária está mais do que bom, né! Mas como eu adooooooooooro esses dois, vou escrever mais historinhas deles. Pra quem gostou, aguarde que mais logo do que vcs pensam tem mais, pra quem comentou, obrigada! Beijos e até a próxima história.


End file.
